fearthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Alicia Clark/Season 1/Not Fade Away
Madison is watching a clock tick in the Clark home, the clock is marked "Power On" at 8 and "Power Off" at 11, the clock reads 8.10 at the moment and Madison is waiting. Alicia comes in, Madison says hi and tells her they are going to repaint the family room. It turns out that this will be the second time they've painted that room since Peter was killed in it. Alicia can't see the point and says so. Madison can still see the stain, so Travis has found some more paint. Travis arrives back, panting, asking about the power and promising that "don't worry, we're going to get it sorted". Madison doesn't look impressed, Alicia doesn't comment. The power comes on and Travis starts to leave, Madison asks where he's going and he replies that Moyers is making an announcement later on and he's asked Travis to be there. Madison looks less pleased, if that's possible, and comments that "We we wouldn't want to upset him now would we." Travis asks what the problem is and Madison tells him. House full of strangers, lots of work and no Liza 1/2 the time. "I don't know where your ex-wife goes." Travis says that she's helping sick people. The argument escalates until Alicia loses it and tell them to stop it. She carries on telling them to stop it until she's interrupted by Ofelia asking if she's ready to go. Ofelia looks very different, she's dressed in jeans and a t-shirt instead of the old fashioned clothing we've seen her in so far. Alicia and Ofelia leave. Alicia and Ofelia have gone to collect food from the soldiers Moyers' and Moyers is making an announcement from the back of a military truck. Moyers tell the people that the tide has turned, that they are on the offensive, that a 6 mile radius around the perimeter is "infect free". Alicia and Ofelia listen from the crowd, the crowd is a mixture of children and adults, some wearing anti infection masks but most not. The crowd clap Moyers and Travis joins in. Moyers says that "Command" have asked that he reads them some new items. That the "DZ" remains off limits while bio hazardous material is disposed of. Someone in the crowd asks "What bio-hazardous material?" but he doesn't answer. Someone else heckles him about the phones but Moyers carries on, another asks if they are being relocated and does get an answer - No. He goes on to talk about water and sanitation services being planned for when they have "achieved total containment", Ofelia asks about medicine. He replies that they are working on it and that they should keep on boiling water. The same guy who asked if they are going to be relocated asked where the people outside the fence have gone. Moyers puts his clipboard down and tells them they're lucky to be in one of the 12 safe zones and finishes with a joke "Be nice or I'll have to shoot you." No one laughs. Alicia gets to the front of the line and is asked her name, as she is being looked after, a young man jumps down and asks Ofelia her name. Ofelia smiles and is pleased to see him. There is hair flicking. Alicia smiles at Ofelia and the young man as Moyers calls out for Travis. She sees Travis go to Moyers and frowns slightly. Alicia gets home, alone, with her trolley of supplies to see her mother and Chris painting the family room as she'd said earlier. Alicia escapes to Susan's garden and house. The garden looks a lot less threatening in the sun and Alicia's obviously comfortable there. She goes into the house and Susan's bedroom. She takes a picture from the wall and looks at it. It's from a child, to Aunt Susu from Alicia, and she holds it. She finds a letter on the bedside table and she sits reading it, looking at the spiral heart Matt drew on her wrist and weeping quietly. The next day Alicia is in Susan's bedroom again; she's tattooing the spiral heart design given to her by Matt, both hurting herself and making the design permanent. Later, at home, Nick pushes Alicia out of his room when she tries to go in, his face is bruised. He won't let her or Travis in at first and Alicia tells Travis to let her handle it. Travis leaves her to it and Nick opens the door when Alicia threatens to get their mom. He lets her in but doesn't tell her who hit him and she comforts him. The military arrive for Griselda. Liza helps them take her and she and Nick watch from by his room. They take Griselda out on a stretcher, and then want Nick. Alicia tells Nick to "Run!" and he tries to run but they catch him and cable tie his wrists behind him, there's a good deal of shouting and chaos, Madison's small house in candlelight looks very full of soldiers. Daniel and Chris tries to stop them taking Nick and get pushed to the ground. Travis stands between the soldiers and them, telling the guardsmen to take it easy - they calm down. Liza tries to stop them taking Nick and asks Exner to intervene. Exner tells her that if she wants to help to get in the truck, that she needs her. The soldiers put Nick in the back of the Humvee. Liza hesitates, looks back at the house, mouths "I love you" to Chris and gets in the back. In the house Madison is frantic, trying to open a sealed window. She runs out in time to see Liza on the back of the truck s it drives away. Nick is gone. Alicia, in bed, reads the letter she found, it's a suicide note from Susan addressed to her husband. "Patrick. If you find this, I am sorry. If you find this, I love you." Category:Character Episode Plot Articles